


Stalker to Stalked to Slain

by The_Saltman



Series: Saltman's Tales [5]
Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gore, Murder, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman
Summary: This is set sometime after https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951690It is not a direct sequel, as it takes place quite a while after
Series: Saltman's Tales [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860376
Kudos: 1





	Stalker to Stalked to Slain

I watched through his window, noting his morning routine. Wake up, stretch, eat, use the bathroom, brush teeth, shower and get dressed. After that, came his daily routine, which was simply to go to work, observe a certain pair of girls on his lunch break, get back to work, follow the girls from a safe distance as they went home, and the go home himself. Ironic, how he remained blissfully unaware of myself stalking him as he stalked others. His nightly routine was to look at foul and disgusting things on his computer, eat dinner, brush his teeth, shower and change. 

I stalked him for weeks, getting to know as much information about him as I could. I knew so much that I could've been his friend, though I would never lower myself to the point of befriending such scum. After a while, I began toying with him, leaving little cryptic messages in his mailbox, sneaking into his house and whispering to him as he slept, making sure to transform any peaceful dreams he had into horrifying nightmares. I even pissed all over his front porch, resulting in him being late for work due to slipping and becoming soaked in it. That was fucking hilarious, I had to hold in my laughter. 

I knew I had to act when he started stalking the girls from progressively shorter and shorter distances. Keep in mind, when I say girls, I mean these two were no more than 14 or 15 at the oldest. Anyways, I knew I had to act, so I did. I waited in his garage one day, waiting for him to pull in after a long day at work. So I lay there, waiting behind a pile of junk, eventually hearing tires in his gravel driveway. 

He entered the garage, stepping out and closing the garage door. I cut him off before he could enter the side door which lead into his house. 

"What the fuck are you?! Why are you in my house?! Do you fucking know who I am?!" He rambled, yelling out questions, trying to look tough, but the fear in his voice was clear. He may have been tall and intimidating to some people, but to me, he wasn't.

"Shut up, and listen, you bastard!" I barked, showing my claws.

“While you’ve been stalking those girls, I have been stalking you. I’ve seen those photos you hide in that one folder on your computer. You sicken me, I don’t like people who prey upon and take advantage of the innocent and defenseless.” I lunged at the man, knocking him to the floor. He screamed and tried to fight back, but to no avail. I stomped upon his rib cage and ripped this throat inside-out using my claws. 

“Oh, you’re already dead? What a shame, I hoped to show you what you looked like on the inside.” I sighed, grabbing him by the foot and slowly dragging him away.


End file.
